


trying to get lucky

by godaime_obito



Series: magic week [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Naruto Magic Week 2019, getting back together except obito doesn't consider them broken up to begin with, hes too stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: naruto magic week day 6: cursed marks (ok so the mark itself doesnt show up but there is a curse)Kakashi is devastated to find that not even he can avoid all his problems forever, but he sure did try.





	trying to get lucky

This has been a rough few years. At first the whole thing seemed kind of ignorable to Kakashi, but the older he’s gotten the more obvious it’s become that it really isn’t. He needs to really so a professional about this family curse. Now, a curse on the Hatake to have bad luck seems rather mild, but the more time passes the worse it gets, and he came very close to getting done in by an old garden pot and a confused nymph. He doesn’t want to talk about it.

He’s going to find a good witch or warlock, that knows some good luck spells, or counter-curses, and he’s going to get this taken care of before he disappears mysteriously like his father. Luckily, Kakashi knows just the one.

On the road to town, he deviates down a well-trodden dirt path. It winds through the perpetually dark forest on the edge of Konoha, and leads to a compound that seldom gets outsiders. The Uchiha compound doesn’t look any different than when he last stepped through over a decade ago to find Obito when he was late for their lessons with Minato-sensei. Odds are he still lives in the same house as well.

Kakashi does his best to stick to the shadows and not attract too much attention from the Uchiha on his way, but his hair is a bit obvious. They glance at him suspiciously, although a few seem like they may remember him. He has the same mask, and the same hair, so admittedly he’s barely changed more than the compound.

He comes to a stop outside Obito’s door, and considers for a moment just peaking in the window like he used to. Better just knock. He raps on the door firmly before stepping back. He remembers how Obito could get when opening doors.

“Hello,” Obito says, more like a question than a greeting as he slams the door open just like Kakashi assumed he would.

“Still trying to kill people with doors I see!”

“Kakashi! I only hit you once years ago, and you’re clearly fine,” he deflects, “I haven’t seen you in a long time.” The question of what he wants is implied.

“Maa, I guess not. I meant to come by sooner, but a black cat crossed my path on the way here.”

“Don’t start that with me, Mister Used-To-Always-Complain-When-I-Was-Late,” he says, “And I had actual reasons for being late. Black cat my ass.”

“Sorry Obito, but I’ve been having genuine problems with bad luck, so I really couldn’t risk it.”

“Bad luck?” he considers, “Do you mean that curse, like Sakumo-san had? Are you still having problems with it?”

“Problems? You could say that,” Kakashi snorts, “I was hoping you could help me. It’s been a while since work took us our separate ways, but I know this should be up your alley now.”

“Of course, you came to the right place,” he assures him, puffing up proudly just like when they were young. “Follow me. I think I know something to point us in the right direction,” he says, disappearing through the doorway.

Kakashi follows him through the familiar halls. When he left he thought they would be more changed, that meeting again would feel less comfortable. Really, he doesn’t know what he expected to happen, but it almost feels like he was never gone. Obito leads him into the study. Well, one thing has changed, he never went in this room before. They were too busy with their studies and then with their new careers for him to mess with any of his parents’ things.

“That tome up there,” Obito explains, gesturing at a shelf that’s so high it’s nearing the ceiling, “It covers family curses. It’ll point us in the right direction for sure.”

“Is it going to jump down to us?” he grins.

“Shut up Bakashi,” he grumbles, “There’s a rolling ladder we can use. Just hold the bottom of it for me.”

“Yes sir,” he chirps.

Obito has only just grasped the spine of the book when the ladder seems to wobble. Suddenly, Kakashi questions the intelligence of being near a ladder with a curse like his. He quickly lets go and moves back, but doesn’t make it far before the rung under Obito’s feet snaps and he falls back landing directly on top of him.

Ouch.

“Are you alright?” he asks, muffled a bit by the way his chin is pressed tightly up against the top of Obito’s head.

“I should be asking you that,” Obito answers with a groan, “this was probably the work of _your_ curse.”

“It doesn’t seem like the curse minds if it takes you out with me,” he replies, “Are you sure you want to help?”

“Don’t be stupid. Of course, I’ll still help,” he says, sliding off Kakashi and standing back up. Obito turns and offers a hand, helping pull him back up. He doesn’t let go of his hand. “For old times’ sake if nothing else, you can count on me,” he insists, and leans forward to press a kiss above the edge of his mask.

One way or another, Kakashi probably isn’t going to survive this. At least the book fell down too.


End file.
